Library Love
by RiddikulusReparo
Summary: Fred and George must be up to somthing. That's what Hermione thought. Why are they being...nice and flirty? They must be planning some pranks. Drabble chapters. No twincest.
1. Chapter 1

An: Hello my name is Alexandria. This is my first story. Ever. So all reviews welcomed. And I don't have a beta, so if you're interested Pm me and we'll talk ^_^ Anyways onward with the story!

Hermione was in the library when she heard a familiar chuckle and hushed whispers. Curious, she though. She got up from her cozy library table and followed the odd noise. As she turned the corner, she saw two heads with the famous 'Weasly Red' hair.

'I should have known' Hermione though restraining a sigh. "And what are you guys doing here? I didn't know you two read!" She exclaimed in mock astonishment. The twin shared a look. "Wow. Did you hear that George? The bookworm CAN joke" Fred replied using the same tone as her. "Wouldn't of believed it if i hadn't seen it!" George teased with a smirk.

Hermione could feel the flush spreading across her again George and Fred shared a look. George seemed to have this strange glint is his eyes. "Why so red?" He smirked. Fred elbowed his side discreetly. "J-Just don't do anything stupid" Hermione left in a huff, cursing herself inwardly for her stutter. She could hear one of the twins chuckling as she retreated back to her table. She grabbed her books and left the library not noticing two pairs of hazel eyes following her. One was looking at her retreading back and the other pair was enjoing her new found curves.


	2. Chapter 2

An: Wow. 9 follows. Thank you guys. I will try and update every Friday or Sunday. Anyways ONWARD!

* * *

The twins were up to something. That was Hermiones only guess to why they were acting so...nice? And touchy. It was weird. She couldn't keep these thoughts to herself anymore. She had to talk to someone. Anyone. But, who? She couldn't talk to Ginny or Ron.

Ron would get angry at the twins and Ginny had somehow thought that she and Ron were 'Destined to be together'. It's not that Hermione hated Ron. She loved him. Loved him like someone would love a brother. Nothing more. But Ginny wouldn't listen to her. Maybe Harry? Hermione contemplated. Harry did seem like the best option.

"Hermione! There you are, i've been looking for you everywhere." Hermione turned around and saw just the preson she was looking for. Harry! "Look, I know its last minute but-" He trailed off. "Are you okay? You look a little troubled" Harry said worry lacing his tone. "Have you noticed anything diffrent?" She questioned Harry. He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Not really, why?" He laughed. "Well, its just-" before Hermione could finish her name was shouted out, again.

She restrained the urge to roll her eyes. Turning sharply around "What now" she snapped more than a little annoyed. "Easy there _Bookworm_" One of the Weasly twins said. "Fred?" She guessed figuring she had a 50% chance of getting it right. Unfortunately, she was wrong. "Ah, Sorry to disappoint Luv, but it's just me" George said with a smirk. This time Hermione did roll her eyes. "Sorry George, but i'm sort of in the middle of a convesation" She said pointing behind her.

George raised an eyebrow and looked where she was pointing. "With yourself?" He questioned. Hermiones eyes widened. She turned around expecting to find Harry only to be met with an empty space. "Well, I _was_ in the middle on a convesation" Hermione said flushing red. "Right" George said with a wink. "Anyways did you need anything?" Hermione questioned. George grabbed Hermione hand. "Yes! Come with me!" He yelled. "No! George!" Hermione shrieked but not having any other choice but to follow. Georges laughter could be heard filling the Great Hall.


	3. Chapter 3

An: Hello again! This week flew by. Thank you for the follows and Favs. Anywho ONWARDS

* * *

Fred was laying on his dorm room bed, thinking about his...Little Problem' as one would call it. But Fred would have called it 'Little Bushy Haired Problem' or 'Little Brothers Best Friend Problem' either one would of been fine.

You see Fred didn't mean to start liking gryffindors famous bookworm, Merlin no. But it sort of happened. "Well you can't blame me. I mean she's smart, pretty, and funny" Fred pondered out loud. "Can't forget how she looks when she's yelling at us" a voice commented from Freds right.

Fred looked up and saw George and a very red angry looking bookworm. "George Weasly! Why in all of Hogwarts would you bring me here?"Hermione questioned. George just winked at Fred. "Not that I'm complaining but why are you guys here? A quick snog? Or...?" Fred trailed off suggestively, a glint in his eye that Hermione couldn't place her finger on. Almost anger but something different.

Hermiones flush came back full force. "N-No!" She stuttered. George chuckled "Jealous?" He taunted. Fred just glared. "Aw come on I wouldn't do that with out you" George joked. "Uhm-.." Hermione coughed. Her red face as turned to George, her eyes narrowed. "Why am I here. I wont ask again George" She said as she placed her hands over her hips.

Fred and George shared a look. "Well?" She asked foot tapping. "Well Luv, George and I...We..Uh.. We really-" "We really need help with our Potions assignments" George said cutting of Fred. Hermione looked at the twins with a calculating look. 'Well, I'm not doing it for you but I could read over it I guess. If that's all you needed why didn't you just say so in the first place." Hermione said smiling and letting out a little giggle. Fred glared at George, George just shook his head.


	4. Chapter 4

An: Hello, another Friday! Don't worry, next chapter will have Fred, Hermione and George goodness! Anyways, ONWARD!

* * *

Harry was finishing his potion homework in the Gryffindor common room, when he heard someone plop down beside him. He looked up surprised to see Ron, but what was even more suspiring was that Ron look in Rons eyes. "Um Ron, is something wrong?" Harry asked with a raised brow. Ron looked relieved at the question.

"Yea, Its about Hermione.." Ron said trailing off. Harry silently urged him to continue. "Have you...Noticed anything different" Harry was surprised that his usually naive friend noticed that, trying not to show his surprise Harry covered it with a cough. "How so?" Harry asked. "Well, she seems more happy. And she's been hanging out with the twins...a Lot!" Ron said his voice rising. Harry looked around and saw some first years were watching them. "Ron calm down. Do you really think that is a problem?" Harry asked in a hushed voice.

Rons face visibly reddened. "Are you joking? Yes! Yes it is!" Ron said voice still loud. "What if they are pranking her! Or worst what if she develops a crush on them! No, she would never do that...Right, Because she likes me." Rons voice lowered, but he was still rambling. Harry rolled his eyes. "Oh relax would you" Harry bit out annoyed. "Hey, wait. Speaking of Hemline where is she?" Ron questioned after he snapped out of his daze,looking around. Harry -not wanting to tell Ron that George took Hermione somewhere- Just shrugged.

"Last I saw her, she was being dragged off by one of your brothers" Said a quiet third year. Ron anger had reappeared. "What!" He exclaimed. "Where? Where did he take her" Ron practical snarled at the third year. "Uhm...H..his Dorms.." The third year said near tears. "Ron. Ron wait!" Harry yelled getting up to follow Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry about the super short and super late update. School has me really busy, I have a lot of homework and my laptop broke. I should be on my regular update schedule next week

* * *

Ron stomped up to his brothers room not knowing what to expect. Part of him was angry. He felt betrayed by Hermione and his brothers.

Another part of him was scared, scared of what he would see. He took a deep breath as he walked to the door, mentally preparing himself. Going through the worst scenarios in his head. He wondered if he could stomach what he would see.

He could hear Harry footsteps catching up to him. Slowly he opened the door. "Hermione how could you-" He trailed off at the sight before him. Fred, Hermione and George were sitting on one of the beds...doing Homework?

Hermione looked up hearing Rons loud shout. "Ron! What's wrong?" She asked jumping up from her spot on the bed and walked towards him. "Uh nothing I was just...Uh" Ron mumbled turning red. Hermione gave Ron a puzzled look. "Well I'll see you later" She said with a nod in Fred and Georges general direction.


	6. Chapter 6

An: Yay I updated hah...

* * *

George looked at Fred as soon as the door closed and the last person left they boys shared dorm. "You idiot! You can't just right out tell Hermione that we both like her. Remember the plan?" George said. Fred had the decency to look bashful. "I'm sorry. It's just" Fred trailed off. George nodded. "I understand but we need to be more careful"

Hermione had enough of Rons behavior. She didn't know what she did to deserve his anger. She looked around the common room and found him playing chess with Seamus. She gave herself a nod and got up from her seat to talk to Ron.

Ron looked glanced up and saw Hermione walking towards him. Resisting the urge to roll him eyes he acknowledged her with a sneer. Hermione was taken aback. "Ronald Weasly what have I done to deserve your anger" she huffed. "Why don't you ask my brother Hermione, or should I say _Bookworm_" He sneered at the word bookworm.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, she found herself offended when he called her Bookworm it wasn't like when Fred and George called her that. I was missing the joking tone that they always had. It seemed more hurtful when Ron said it. "Brothers?" She asked biting her lower lip.

This time Ron rolled his eyes. "Really Hermione?" Ron said getting up and leaving Hermione standing in the common room.


End file.
